Forbidden Love
by EmoBabyLovesWykedSoul
Summary: The young 18 year old is foolish at things she does at time. She meet up with a vampire and isn't sure what she should do or how she should feel about him. Can River find out things that she wants to in time or with love and Forbiddeness kill her?
1. Running Late

Its a warm Friday morning as the sun starts to pick out over the building in the small town called, Sun Mist. Sun Mist got its name because of it being sunny out during the day and misty out at night. Sum Mist is normally a a quit place but there are times when its not. Not much really happens in this little town.

River wakes up in her dark room. She never been a fan of any bright light in her room in the morning when she first gets up so she had nailed a thick cover over her window a long time ago, so she didn't have to worry about the sun shining through the window. River reach over to the lamp on the small table beside her bed and turns it on. The light bulb in the lamp its a dark light that she had gotten at Halloween years ago. River slowly crawls out of her bed and stretches while yawning a bit. She didnt want to get up but she had to because of having school. She straightens her covers on her bed, so she didn't have to do it when she got home that night.

"Im glad its Friday." She says sleeply to herself while yawning a bit.

River walks slowly over to her dresser almost looking like a zombie. She puts a drew half way opened and grabs a blackshirt with red skull all over it. She closes that drew and opens another drew grabbing a pair of pants and bra. She puts the shirt, painties, and bra on top of her dresser and walks over to her closet. She opens the door to the close and grabs a pair of black pants that flairs at the bottom. She turns her head and looks at the digital clock sitting on the table with her lamp.

"It's only 6:00. I have time to take a bath sense i don't have to be a school till 7:30."

She yawns a little bit and goes over to the dresser and grabs the close she set on it off. She walks over to the door that leans from her room to the hallway. She turns the knob and puts the door open, then steps out into the hallway. She walks half way down the hallway then opens the bathroom door and steps inside. She turns on the light and rubs her hazel blue eyes a little bit with her free hand.

"I hate bright lights this early in the damn morning." She mutters to herself.

She set her cloth on the counter in the bathroom then walks over to the tub and sets the water temperature to how she likes it. She plugs the tub up then goes back to the door, shutting and locking it. As she lets the tub fill up with water she takes her clothes off and puts them in a pile on the floor. She walks back over to the tub and steps into the tub, settling into the warm water. She turns the water off then the tub is most of the way full.

"Mmmm..." She says with a smile on her face and closes her eyes. "This feels good."

She leans back against the tub and stays like that for a few minutes. She didn't want to move from this spot it was comfort able and relaxing to her. She starts to think about what she might do this week._I could always see if my friend would like to come over or something and have a sleep-over maybe, or see if they want to go out and eat at a restaurant. I could always see if they want to watch a scary move._ She laughs lightly to herself then remember that she had to get ready for school.

"Damn it. I got to get ready." She says as she sets up and and finishes taking her bath.

She gets out of the tub and drys off, then gets dress. She grabs a brush and starts brushing her jet black hair that has black and ice-blue coon tails on the side close to her face. She brushes her black bangs with blood red stricks in it in front of her face. She puts them going down at an angle going over her right eye completely covering it.

She looks over at the clock in the bath room and it says 6:50. "Fuck it's almost 7:00. That will only give me about 30 minutes to get to school if I don't hurry." She grabs her black eye-liner and puts it on thickly.

"River your breakfast is on the table." Her mom calls to her.

"No thanks mom. Im not hungry and I don't want to be late for school." She calls back.

The clock now says 7:00. She darts out the door of the bath room and runs to the end of the hall then goes down stair. The entire time she says in her head. _Fuck I'm going to be late. _She runs out to her jet black camaro and tryes to start it. "No you can't give me problems now, baby." She says to the car. She gets out of the car live the door open and pop the hood open. The she check the oil and starter flied. "Ahhh.." She grabs a bottle of starter fluid and pours it into the car. "That should do it."

She wipes her hands off on a rag and her mom comes out the door to go to work and see her shutting the hood on the car. "Should you be gone by now its 7:15."

"Damn it" She says under her breathe. "I wont make it in time for school at this rate." She looks at her mom. "I was having car trouble but i think its good now."

"Okay dear." Her mom notice that she had left a few things in the house and goes back inside.

"Fuck I got to get going." She jump into her car and slams the door shut a little to hard. She starts the car up and sighs a little in relief that it started. The it into gear and starts out the drive way as the song "Danger Zone" the radio.

She turns out the drive way and starts speeding down the high way now watching for anything. The wheels going 90 to nothing down the pavement. She turns the radio up a little and looks up seeing a cat running across the road. _Fuck not what i need right now. _She thinks to herself as she quickly cuts the wheel to keep from hitting cat almost loosing control over the car and hitting a tree. "That was to close but I can't slow down or I'm going to be late." She continues to speed down the high way.

She see a truck pulling out in front of her and slams on the brakes of the cars turning the wheel at the same time. Her life flashing before her eyes as she closes them hoping for the best to happen but don't think it will. She cars tires squall acroos the pavement on the road. "Please stop, please stop." She cries as the as she can hear the the squalling of tires and the music from the radio. She thinks to herself _there is to much i haven't done yet. _The car comes to a squalling stop and its only inches from hitting the truck. The car sits sideways in the road.

River places her hand over her heart and lays her head on the stirring wheel. A guy that was in the truck gets out of it and runs over the ther door of the car. "Are you okay miss?" He asks her.

River looks up at him and nods. sHe reconizes him. The guy was one of her dad's friend but she didnt have a dad anymore because of he was involved in a shooting accident.

"Where was you going so fast, River?" He asks.

"I was heading to school." She says still a little shaking for what just happened.

"River i think it best that you go back home. Your to shaken to go to school today. I'll let them know what happen and why your not at school."

"No I'm fine I need to get to school."

"No your going home little missy and i dont want to hear any argument about it."

She sighs. "Fine."

"Ill take you home if you want me to."

"Nah I'm good. I drive myself home."

"Okay." He goes back to his truck and gets in it.

River starts the car back up and drives home slowly. When she gets there she gets out of the car and goes inside. She walks up the stairs and goes into her room laying back down. She lays there for awhile think about what happened to her and how close she could have got hurt or worse, she could have died from that. She also though of how close she came to almost killing her dad's friend. If she would have hit he truck she would have hit the side he was on. Her eyes starts to water as tears starts to slowly run down her face. She feels bad about the whole thing and if anyone would have got hurt or died it would have been her fualt. After about 2 hours she ends up falling a sleep.


	2. The Party

River wakes up about 5 or 6 hours later as she looks over at the clock seeing it says it was now 2:15 PM. She sighs know that now here day was wasted because of almost getting into a crash with her dad's friend. "I still think I could have when to school today. It's not like actually got hurt anyways." She sets up in her bed and walks over to the computer desk then sets down. She turns on her computer and plays World of Warcraft for a little bit before she get on instance messager. She plays some music as she sets on the computer, to a mixed up playlist that is mostly heavy metal and a little bit of rock and rap. She sings alot with the songs as she wait for people to get on instance messager. She see the username of JKLOL get online whick is her friend Ruby. No sooner she see the name online she get an instance message sent to her.

JKLOL: Hey are you ok. I heard what happen to you hope your alright.

River (which is her pinname as well): Yeah Im fine. Nothing happened.

JKLOL: Dont tell me nothing happen. I know you almost got it to a crash.

River: Thats it. Its was almost. Im not hurt any.I was just a little shaken. I'm fine.

JKLOL: Good to hear that are alot of people worried about you after they heard what happened to you.

River sighs. "News travels to fast around here"

River: I'll let them know that im fine.

JKLOL: Ok. So what did you do all day seeing how you didn't have to go to school.

River: I slept my day away. lol

JKLOL: lol. Nice. so you didn't do anything realy.

River: Nope

JKLOL: Cool. Hey I got this party invite while I school today. Would you like to come. Its starts around 7:00.

River: Sure

JKLOL: GOOD. Do you need me to pick up up or is your car okay to drive. If you feel like drive.

River: I don't know. Give me a second to check and see if its ok to drive anywhere then ill come and tell you.

JKLOL: Okay

River gets up from her computer and walks out off her room then down the hall and stairs. She goes out side and check her car. Checking everything on it to make sure it wasn't damaged. She looks at the tires. "Okay these tires can hold out for a little longer, but Ill have to change them again soon. Damn and I just replace them about 2 months ago." She sighs "I don't have the money right now to replace tires. Maybe i can get mom to help me with replacing with." She sighs as she goes inside and back to her room.

River: I can drive myself but i dont know where it is.

JKLOL: Its at Tori's Party House.

River: Okay Ill be there.

JKLOL: Cool. So how much damage did your car take.

River: The car is fine I just got to replace the tires again now.

JKLOL: Didn't you just replace them.

River: Yeah but I was going to fast and slammed on the breaks so now they worn way down again.

JKLOL: Do you need help with replacing them?

River: I'm going to see If i can get mom to help me pay for them.

JKLOL: Okay.

Little did River know, that her friend was going to get people to help replace the tires on her car. The instance messager died down from there. River starts think about the event again and sighs. "Something not right. The car had to much speed to just stop like that. I should have crashed into that truck. How can something going so fast just stop like that? Like it was frozen before it could hit anything?" She wondered to herself. "It just simple impossible. Things slow down over time but that was just a sudden stop." She shrugs a little. "I don't how it happen and I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will find out what cause the sudden stop." Just them see hear a light ding sound from her computer. She looks at it and sees that Ruby sent another message.

JKLOL: Almost for got to tell you but we're going to be having a few new students at school Monday.

River: That's cool

JKLOL: Yeah. I wonder if they are in town yet or not? Or if they'll be at the party tonight?

River: Yeah.

JKLOL: We'll I go to go now. Its 4:00. Need to get a little be of cleaning done before I go. Cya there.

River: Mkay. Cya at the party tonight.

"I wonder who the new students are going to be. I don't know who they are but when I see them I'll greet them as if they've lived here forever." She get up and looks at the closes she is wearing. "I guess this will do for the party." She walks down stairs and to the kitchen. She fixs her a bowl of cereal. "I don't care that it is after 4:00 I'm going to eat something before I go to the party." She sets down and eats then cleans the dishes she used.

Her mom pulls into the drive way and gets out of her car then goes inside the house. She rush over to River and throws her arms around her. "Oh my little girl. Are you okay?" She ask checking over River thoroughly.

"Yeah mom. Im fine."

"I'm so glad your okay."

River sighs not liking to be treated like a little kid. "I'm fine mom." She push her mom back a little. "Your suffocating me."

"I'm sorry." She says and moves back a little.

"I'm going to a party with my friend tonight. Okay mom?"

"Yeah its fine with me." She smiles.

River goes back to her room and gets on the computer chatting with friends til it was 6:00. "Well on and hour before the party. I'll go ahead and leave that way i don't have to worry with being later for the party. The last thing I need is another incident like this morning."

She shuts down the computer then grabs her cell phone from the charge and puts it in her pocket. She leaves her room and goes down the hallway and stairs.

"How long you going to be gone, Sweaty?"

"I don't know mom."

"Okay. Don't be out to late."

"Okay mom."

River walks outside and goes to her car, getting in it. She starts her car up, smiling a little and sings with the song on the radio. The song is "Vampire heart". She just simple love the song and band. She puts out of the drive way and heads towards Tori's Party House. "I wonder who all is going to be there?" She says as she drives. After about 30 minutes or so she pulls into the parting lot. She gets out of the car see that not many people was there yet. She walks to the front of the car and sits on the hood while waiting for more people to get there.

She see her friend's blue truck pull up. Ruby parks beside her and gets out of the truck. Kimi gets out on the other side of the and Kayla Gets out of the back of the truck they walk over to River and leans against the car.

"Nice to see your okay River." Kayla says.

"Yeah." River smiles lightly.

River looks up to see a black firebird pull into the parking lot and park in the middle row. She didnt recongize this car as she watched 4 guys get out of the car. One of the guys was wearing a black shirt with a huge skull on the front of it and black pants. He has black hair that spikes at the end with blood red tips. He looks straight at River and smiles lightly. The other three guys are wearing black as well and has black hair. The three guys look at him and their heads.

She feels an little uneasy about the fact that someone she didn't know was standing there staring at her. She takes her eyes off him and goes back to looking over at her friends.

"Lets go inside." River says.

She gets off the car and they all walk towards the door. The guy still staring at her as they walk by. River looks over her shoulder at him before they walk into the building. They smiles as they all go get something to drink. They take a sip of the drinks and look around. "Tori sure knows how to put a party place together." River's friends nod in agreement.

Everyone goes to the dance floor and start dance as the four new guys walk into the building. The guy that was staring at river spots her no sooner then they walk in and watch her as he leans against a wall coming up with a plan to get to where he can talk to her alone. He looks her up and down smiling as he stares. "Hmmm..." He says to himself. "She owns me anyways for saving her life. Maybe I can get her to be mine once she fines out what i did, but i cant let her new right away. I don't want to scare her away."

A slow song starts to play and River sighs see just about eveyone pair up with someone including her friends. There are only a few people that didnt get paired up with someone. River walks off of the dance floor and leans against the wall watching her friends dance with there guy. River closes her eyes as she listens to the song playing wishing she had someone to dance with. She slowly rocks side to side a little. The guy walk over to her and stands infront of her thinking to himself: _So far it looks like my plan might work._

"Why hello beautiful."

River jumps a little and looks at him. "Umm...hey."

"My name is Shadow. Whats your name?"

"I'm River." She smiles lightly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay." He leans against the wall beside her. "What would you like to talk about?"

River shrugs.

Shadow chuckles lightly. "Well that makes to of us."

"Shadow come over here." One of the other guys calls out.

Shadow sighs and he stops leaning against the wall and walks over to ther other guys. River looking at him as he walks away then closes her eyes again.

"Shadow we've told you no. You can' get with her. She mortal and your not. Its against our rules to date humans and you know that as well as we all do." He says lowly to Shadow.

"But she's hot Justin."

"She maybe just you know what happens to any human that a vampire has fallen in love with and want to be with."

"Yeah."

"Do you want that to happen to her?"

Shadow shakes his head and sighs.

"Good. So stop trying to get with her."

"Fine." Shadow says a bit angerly. "Lets just leave so I don't have to hear this."

Shadow turns and walk out the door. justen and the other two follow him out the door. They all get into the car and leave the party. River sighs a little bit curious about the Shadow. She dances to more songs. The only songs she didn't dance to is the slow songs. After the party everyone left to go home. It was 12: 45 when River made it home. She goes inside and goes to her bedroom laying down and falls asleep. Shadow had snuck away from the others and made his way to River's house. He was a little surprise to fine that the door to the house wasn't locked. He goes up stair following River's sence. He walks into her room and sets down on the dresser watch her. He smiles lightly wishing he could just stop time right now so this wouldn't end.

"I wish I could have her with out worring about anything." He sighs.


	3. arguement between brothers

Shadow sighs for he know that the sun would raise soon. He looks over at River and smiles lightly and he gets off of her dresser and walks over to the side of her bed. "I'm sorry my love but I must go now." He says then leans down and gently and quietly kisses her lips as she sleeps. "I wish I could stay but can't. If they fine out I left and came here then it would mean bad news for you." He says in a low voice so he doesn't wake her. He walks out of her room then leaves her house not knowing that his brother was leaning against the wall just outside the house with his arms cross.

"So your breaking the rules now, Shadow."

"X" Shadow says a little surprised. "Its not what it looks like."

"I know exactly what you was doing in there. You know the consequences of loving a human just as well as any other vampire here does."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why push it. Do you really want anything to happen to that girl?"

"No I don't"

"Good then leave her alone. Next time I'm going to tell the leader of the counsel what your doing."

Shadow sighs and looks at his brother. "X you wouldn't tell on your own brother would you?"

"I'm working on getting a spot in the counsel so I would."

"X please don't tell them. Please allow me to be with this girl. So what if she is mortal."

"Sorry Shadow but if I bend the rules for you, I would have to bend them for everyone else."

"No you wouldn't because no one would have to know what you have done for me."

X bears his teeth in anger then grabs shadow by the shirt and slams him up against the wall but not hard enough to cause anything to happen to the house or wake anyone inside up. "Listen here Shadow. If you really fucking want that girl to come to her fucking death then keep trying to get with her."

"Calm down X. Why do you care about this girl anyways?"

"You know damn well why."

"Why? Why do you care so much for a human, a mortal? Why X?"

"You fucking know that the damn counsel and I do not like to bring these mortals to there **DEATH.**"

"So what. You're a vampire. These human serve us anyways. They are weak and we feed on them."

"It doesn't matter that I'm a vampire. If we start killing people in the place we live or other vampires live people will come looking for who did it. If they find us then they well kill us. Do you really want to get that girl killed and possible be killed yourself?"

Shadow looks away from his brother and sighs. "No I don't want her to be killed or to be killed myself, but I still want to be with this girl."

X glare are Shadow with his eyes glowing red. He long black hair covers his face some. "So don't do what is forbidden to do. Leave the girl alone. Its the best thing for you both."

"No I want to be with her."

X tightens his grip on the front of Shadow's shirt with his left hand then takes his right hand and slams it on Shadow's stomach. Shadow gaps a little and stares at X. Shadow spits in X's face then slams his right fist into his face. X moves his hand from shadow's shirt rub his face a little.

"You going to wish you didn't do that." X says as he grabs his brother and slams him on the ground.

"Shouldn't you be going X? It's almost time for the sun to rise."

X looks at the sky then at Shadow. "Your lucky but ever do that to me again and it will be the last damn thing you do. And for that damn girl. You best stay away from her or I'll fucking kill her myself." X spats at shadow.

"I'll kill you before you touch her."

"You only wish Shadow."

"I will and that a promise."

"Whatever, You have been warned." With those words X vanishes into thin air.

Shadow signs and looks up at the sky, seeing that the sky was slowly starting to gain light to it. "I guess I got to go." Shadow vanishes into thin air.

Only about 30 minutes after the sun rose In the sky. The whole time the argument between Shadow and X was going on River was a sleep in her bed. Shadow returns to his house and going inside. _I can't let them hurt her and I will be with her. But how can I be with her with out them fining out._ He lays down on the couch in his house. _I wonder if I was to turn her would that keep them from hurting her. They say it's forbidden to be with a mortal but they never said I couldn't turn the one I want to be with in to a vampire. _Shadow jumps up "Thats exactly what I'll do. I'll turn her then she wont be mortal anymore." He sighs and sets back down. "But I still got to earn her trust to be around her and get her to love me back. How the hell am I going to do that with out them fucking finding out though. I'm just going to have to protect her from all of them some how."

Shadow sits there for awhile think about away to keep River out of danger. but also be able to be with her at the same time. _How will I be able to keep so many vampire away from her if to many was to come at once._ "Maybe I can get my friends to help me with protecting her? I'll ask them when I meet up with them today."


	4. Telling of a Dream

River sleeps in later that Saturday morning, because of what time she got home and when to bed. It is 10:00 AM. and River is still a sleep in her bed. Her mom comes in her room knowing that River never sleeps this late, and she is worried if River even made it home last night. River's mom sighs in relief when she seen that River is piled up in her bed sleeping. "At less I know she is okay. I'll let her sleep for now but if she's not up be 12:00 I'm going to wake her up. I cant just let her sleep the day away." She walks over to River's bedside and gently kisses her forehead then leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

River sits up in bed and stretches as she yawns a little then gently place the tips of her tips on her lip. "The felt so real but so sort of a kiss. I wonder if I should tell anyone about this?" She gets up and walks over to her computer turning it on right when she sits down, her cell phone in her pocket starts to ring. The ring tone that plays is "Evacuate the Dance floor." She grabs her cell phone out of her pocket and looks at the number. She answers the phone.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Hey River. You seem excited about something."

"Ruby want to meet up at the mall later? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm Okay but I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What time you want to meet?

River looks over at the clock and sees its 11:30. "Do you want to go ahead a meet up at the mall?"

"Sure meet you there. Bye."

"Cya there."

River hangs up her phone and shuts down her computer before she could do anything on it. She gets up and walks out her door. "Hey mom. I'm going to hang out with Ruby for a little bit."

"Okay sweaty."

River walks down stairs and her mom meets here at the bottom of the stairs, holding some money out to here."Here. Get you something to eat and have fun while your out."

River smiles. "Okay mom. Cya later."

She takes the money and walks out the door. She goes to her car and starts it up. She pulls out the drive way and turns out the drive way heading to the mall. She was thinking to herself the whole time._ How I'm i going to tell Ruby about the dream and how I felt when I woke up. She probably going to think I'm crazy. Maybe I'll just forget about before I get to the mall. But I know that probably wont happen. Maybe She'll understand. I hope that we can just start talking about something first and I'll bring it up as we're talking. Maybe She wont think I'm crazy. _She laughs a little. _But what if she does. Oh well, we'll still be friends anyways. Friends always stick together no matter what goes on or happens. Even if she thinks I'm crazy or not._

Drives into the mall's parting lot and looks for a place to park. After awhile of driving around she finds a place to part and pulls her car into the spot. She grabs her cell phone and calls Ruby.

"Hey River."

"Hey ruby. I'm at the mall."

"I'll be there in a little bit. I'll meet you at the door."

"Okay."

River hangs up the phone and walls over to the door of the mall and stands there wait for her friend to show up. She stands there still thinking about the dream and sighs lightly. She was lost in thoughts when her friends walks up to her.

"Hey River. Something you wanted to talk to me about."

River snaps out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She looks at her blood red hair with black tip friend. "Oh, hey Ruby. So what lost in thoughts."

Ruby was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. River still had the same thing on from the night before at the party. Ruby looks into River's eyes with her green eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Lets go inside and shop." River smiles.

"Okay."

They walk into the mall and look around smiling. River walks over to the food court and Ruby follows behind her. River looks over at Ruby.

"What kind of pizza you want?"

"Pepperoni."

"Okay." She looks at the person. "Can I get a Pepperoni pizza?"

The guy at the count nods and says "Yeah we'll have it done in a little bit."

After about 5 minute the pizza gets done. River thanks him for it then walks over to a table and sits down. Ruby sits across from her. They each grab a slice of pizza and starts eating. River still thinking about the dream. They finish eating then walk into Hot Topics. They look at the closes in Hot Topics.

"Ruby remember the party we when to last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"At the party there was a person, a guy staring at me the whole time we was there."

"Oh so you have a guy that like you know."

"He walked over to me and started talking to me at the party but he's friends called him back over to him."

"Yeah I know. I seen you talking to a guy at the party for a minute or so be for he left."

"I think him and his friends are the new students."

"Cool."

River grabs some clothes and walks to the dressing room to try them on. Ruby does the same as they continue to talk.

"Yeah. Well last night when I got home and when to bed. I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"I was at home in my room sitting on my bed doing nothing. I only had my lamp on."

"Okay."

"As I was sitting there my lamp when off and something moved my cover over my window back and had it to where it wouldn't fall back to come my window. One of the wierd things is that it was a clean night and the moon was shine throw my window. It wasn't misty like it normally is."

"That is weird."

"Yeah. I seen this dark figure walking towards me and I don't know it was but he was talking in a sweat seductive voice. He was calling me baby and love."

"Hmmm.."

"He kissed me in my dream but this morning when I woke up the kiss felt real. I come still feel his cold lips on mine."

"It sounds like you've fallen in love with someone if you ask me, but you don't know how to confess your feeling."

"What? No I don't love anyone. It could be the other way around. The guy at the dance. He would be the only one that I can think of that would like me."

"Maybe it him trying to tell you in your dreams."

"Maybe."

"Anything esle that happened in your dream?"

"Not really. Just when it was getting time for the sun to rise he said that he had to go."

They wall out of the dressing rooms and buy a few clothes.

"Maybe he sneak up to your room last night while you was a sleep."

River shrugs. "Maybe."

They leave hot topic and walk out of the mall.

"Cya later Ruby. Thanks for your help with the dream."

"Not a probablem and cya."

They part at the door and River walks to her car getting the feeling she is being watch. She just shrugs the feeling off and gets into her car setting the clothes in her passenger seat. She starts the car up and drives out of the parting lot. She sighs a little bit think of what her friend told her and about the dream now. She looks at the time on her phone and it says its on 6:00. She goes start home and helps her mom clean up around the house for about and hour then goes to her room turning on the computer and plays her favorite game. At 10:00 she got off the computer and put her phone on change then when to bed.


	5. Bad Dream

River lays in her room as she feel a cold present in her room. She could hear an evil laughter filling her room and in fear she gets out of her bed and darts out of her room. Something grabs her and pulls her back into the room. She feels something, that feels like razor sharp claws cutting and tearing at her skin. She manages to push and pull herself free from what had her. She goes to her mom's room but her mom is gone.

"I'm coming for you dear." She hears a dark voice come from behind her.

She runs from her mom's room and down the stairs. She darts out the door and runs for her car but when she gets to where her car is suppose to be, but it's gone. "Where the hell is my car?"

"You can't get away from me girl."

River darts down the street at the die of night in panic and fear. She looks around for a place to hide. Wearing a black tank top and black pants that are torn to shreds just about it. Her clothes make it look like she had been attacked by some kind of wild animal. River and scratches all over her as tears roll down her face. The mist slowly thickening to the point where River can only see 5 feet in front of her.

River turns her head and looks back behind her not being able to see to far back. "Someone help me." She calls out to hear nothing but evil laughter behind her.

"No one can hear you girly. So scream all you want."

River continues to looks behind her. She didn't know this person but why is he after her. Why ishe trying to kill? These questions rings in her head and he laughter. She trips and falls down to the pavement of the side walk. "Oof." She lays there and moves her hands to her face, rubbing it a little.

A figure walks up infront of her slowly become cleaner as he got closer to her. The guy was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and black pants. He has long black hair that was hanging over his face. He looks down at her grinning evilly.

"What do you want from me?" She cries out as she sets up and slowly starts crawling back away from him. In fear for her life.

"You are to meet your death girl."

"But I haven't done anything wrong."

"You must still meet your death now girly."

"Please. I'll do anything. Just don't kill me."

"That's not going to work girl." The guy shows his fangs as he gets closer to her.

She looks for some where to run to, crying more now. She see an ally beside her as she quickly gets and takes off down the ally.

"Stay away from me."

He laughs again. "Girl it doesn't matter where you run. I'll still find you. Give up already."

She continues to run down the ally hoping to find somewhere she could escape him. _Where am I to go? How do I someone that is faster then me and just toying with me right now. Why does he want to kill me? What have I done to deserve this? _She questions herself in her head as she runs away.

He sends a telepathic message to her. _You have been chosen to just the dead dear. That's all. I'm just hear to give death what it wants._

Screams as she hears his voice in her head, now in more fear. _What the fuck. How did he know what I was thinking. He can't be human that's all there is to it. If he is then he's not an ordinary human. There's no way he can be._

He's laugher fills the air around her as he sends another telepathic message. _Your right girl. I'm not human. I'm death and I've come for you._

"Get out of my head." She cries out out still running throw the ally. "Leave me alone I've done nothing wrong."

"Oh but my dear girl, you have been chosen to die now."

She runs into a dead end in the ally and turns around to run back the other way, but he appears infront of her throw the mist. She backs against the wall crying. "Please, please spare me." She begs as he steps closer to her. She slides down the wall and hugs her knees close to her chest.

"Sorry girl but I can't. It would be against my rules to spare you."

She looks up at him with pleading eyes as he gets right in front of her staring down grinning. "Please, I haven't had time to do the things I wanted to."

"Well girly that's to fucking bad, isn't it? You know I might be able to help you with some of the things you haven't done, right before you die."

"Fuck you. I don't want you to do anything except let me live."

"Sorry girly but it's not going to happen." He reaches down to grab her.

River wakes up in sweet and screams. "No, stay away from me."

River looks around the turns on her lamp as she sits up. She sighs in relief and wipes the sweet from her forehead. "It was only a dream."

She looks at the clock and it says 2:00 AM. She sighs and gets out of bed then walks over to the door. She walks throw the hallway and down stairs to the kitchen. She grabs a glass and puts some water in it. "Its been awhile seens I've had a bad dream like that. I can't even remember when the last time it was. But that's the first time I've ever came that close to dieing though." She says as she takes a sip of water. She sighs lightly and takes another sip of the water and poor the rest out. She sets the glass down in the sink and slowly goes back to her room and lays down. The rest of the night she would wake up constantly, having a hard time to sleep now. She didn't want to have another dream like the one she just had.


	6. Meeting X

River signs as she sets in her bed. She stares off into no lost in thoughts. _Why are these dreams happening to me all of a sudden? Could last night's dream have something to do with the dream the night before? But why me? Why do I have to be the one to have these dreams? Love, Death. What is all these suppose to mean? _River closes her eyes.

Her cell phone starts ring with her friend's ring tone playing, but she couldn't hear it. She is lost to much in her thoughts to hear anything happening around her.

_I'll be coming for you soon girly. _She hears calling in her head. She screams and grabs her pillow holding it close to her. Don't worry I'll make your death quick and painless.

_Get out of my head and leave me alone. _She screams in her head and cries. She doesn't know why this is happening to her.

"I got to figure out why these dreams are happening to me and why I hear a voice in my head now. Have I gone mad? Thats got to be it I've gone mad."

Her cell phone continues to ring as she is still lost in her thoughts. _Should I tell my friend about this dream? That might not be the best idea right now. I'll just keep this one to myself. _Her cell had stopped ring as she was thinking to herself.

She gets up and makes her bed then walks walks out of her room, forgetting about her phone. She walks down the stairs and makes a sandwich then eats it. She feels a cold present around. She shakes and rubs her arms a little bit trying to warm herself up a little bit. "This isn't working." She says and she starts trying to warm herself up with her warm breathe. "Why the hell is it so cold in here?"

She hears a laugh behind her and jumps as she slowly turns around to the the guy from her dream standing behind her. She screams and quickly gets up place her hand on her head and closing her eyes while shakes her head a little a bit. She looks again to see if he was still standing there or not, ready to run if she had to. She was hoping that she was still dreaming but know that she wasn't.

She opens her eyes and sighs lightly not see him still standing there. "This day is going to suck." She says and turns around. She jumps and slowly starts to backway, seeing that some how he had moved silently and quickly behind her and got on the table with out making any kind of sound. He is squatted down balancing on his toes leaning forward a little bit with right arms at a downwards angle across his knee. He has his left hand under his chin, looking start at her with dark blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asks in a scared tone.

"You should already know from your dreams girl."

She backs up to the point that she is against the counter. She looks around for something the help her or for away for her to get away. _Is this still a dream? Or is this really happening to me?_ She asks herself.

He chuckles as he reads her thoughts. "No girl your not dreaming anymore. This is real and you know what is to come. So please don't run. Just go ahead and let death come to you. It will make it easier on me and on you if you just let me go ahead and kill you."

She stands there staring at him in fear. She didn't know what to say or do. Her eyes start to water a little bit as she fought tears back.

He smiles as he stands up and steps down off of the table. "I promise to make this quick and painless for you." He says as he slowly walks towards her.

Shadow slams the door open and yells. "Let her alone X. She has done nothing wrong."

He looks over at shadow. "Ahhh...Brother your just in time to watch her die. Hope you like what you had caused."

River looks at X then over at Shadow thinking to herself._ How can Shadow be the cause of this? What did he do cause X to want to kill me?_

X turns his attention back to River grinning. His fangs showing as he walks towards her. River starts the shake as he walks towards her.

"X stay awy from her." Shadow yells as he gets inbetween River and X.

"Move out of the way brother."

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt or kill her X."

"Brother don't make me make you meet the same faith that she is to meet."

"Bring it X. I'm not afraid of you."

"Do you really want to go through this again Shadow. We both know that i could easily beat you."

"Your still not going to hurt her."

"Shadow its your fualt that I have to kill her."

"No it's not. You don't have to kill her."

X grabs Shadow and pushes him a side. Shadow stabs a bit then picks up River. "You may want to hold your breathe."

River holds her breathe as Shadow takes off, running at the speed of light away from X. Shadow leaves her house and goes to his where is three friends are waiting for him. It took him no time to get from her house to his even though they lived pretty far from each other.


	7. Meeting Justin, Leon, and Drake

Shadow walks into his house where it is dark and only candles and a few lamps lite the place. Shadow and River walks down a long hall towards that leads from the door to the living room where his friends are sitting on the couch. He looks over at her and smiles lightly.

"Sorry about my brother, his an asshole to me and everyone else." He says as they walk towards the living room.

"No need to apologize. Just answer me one question."

"What is it?"

"Well, its actually a few question."

"Mkay."

"For one what are you and your brother? And why the hell does he want to kill me?"

Shadow was silent for a few seconds and sighs, not wanting to tell her anything.

"Well.."

Shadow looks at River. "Ill tell you later. Its be a a long story. Don't fell like explaining it right now."

River sighs and looks away from Shadow. They get to the living room and walk over to were Shadow's friends are.

"River, this Justin, Drake, and Leon. Justin, Drake, and Leon this is river." Shadow introduce them to each other. "Justin and Leon are twins."

River looks at at them and waves lightly and they give a half wave back to her.

Justin and Leon both have black hair that goes down to their shoulders and their bangs have red stricks in them. Their bangs goes down at an angle across their perfect god like faces, cover their right ice blue eyes. They both are wearing a Bullet for my Valentine shirt and black skinning pants. Both have piercings on their lower lips and are hot. And when they smile, its enough to make someone melt.

Drake is a little different though. He wears a pear of black pants and black shirt that has a ninja bunny on it outlined in white. The bunny has ninja stars in it hand er...paw and beside it, it says Im a NINJA. His hair is plain black and goes down to his shoulders, his bangs are as long as the rest of his hair and pushed back with it. His face was god like as well but not as much as Justin's and Leon's.

"So this is the girl we are to help you protect from X?" Justin and Leon says as they both get up and slowly start to circle around her.

Shadow nods. "Yes."

"Hmmm...what if we change our mind about protecting her?" They ask as they lick their lips, eyeing her neck.

Shadow stares at them. "Don't even try it. For one you promise to help and second you know we couldnt kill her. We would have to leave then if we did."

"Awww.. fine." They say a little disappointed and walk back over to the couch.

"So would the pretty lady like something to drink?" Drakes lightly and looks at her.

"Umm...sure. What you have?" She answers back.

"We have blood..." He laughs lightly.

"Ummm...no thanks."

He laughs more. "I was only kidding. We have all sorts of drinks that we when and bought because you was coming over."

She sighs lightly. "So you dont have blood?"

"Oh but we do."

She looks at him a bit shooked for a few second and just shakes her head lightly. "...er..."

He laughs and grins at her. "So what would you like to drink, love?"

"Umm...do you have coke?"

Drake nods and gets up, walking to the kitchen.

"Drake is such a big flirt." Shadows sighs and looks at River. "Pay him no mind. He's just trying to take you from me."

"I heard that." Drake yells from the kitchen.

River giggles lightly to herself and nods at Shadow, smiling up at him.

Drake comes back out of the kitchen caring five glass on a tray. He hands a glass of red liquid to Shadow. "This is for bring this love lady back with you." He says as he looks at River and smiles down at her. "This is for you beautiful." He hands River the glass of coke and hands a glass of blood to Justin and Leon."You two really don't deserve this for wanting to her this lovely lady." He then holds up the last glass and the sets the tray down. "And this is for me for my service."

Everyone laughs lightly at Drake even himself. Drake, Justin, and Leon goes and seis down on the couch as Shadow sits in a chair pulling River onto his lap, gently so not to spell her drink. At this point it they all had forgotten that X was out to kill River and anyone that was to get in his way. They had almost forgotten that River was not one of them, just her smell was the only thing to cause them not to completely forget this. They all sit there talking and taking sips of their drinks.

"We should trough a party here one day." Leon blust out.

Justin nods in agreement. "A big one. Seeing how this is a big place."

The place was indeed big. It was a two story house with only four people staying there, sad part was they all was male. They need females in their life. But they have tryed in the past to get female it just back fired on them. They still wasn't going to give up on the fact that they need females, not yet. There was still plenty out there they could get, right.

"Hmmm..." Shadow think for a second. "That seems like a great Idea."

Drake grins. "Yeah maybe we can find out some girls and maybe some meals to go." He laughs.

Shadow shakes his head. Drake was always saying stuff like this.

"We should play the game in heaven." Justin and Leon says at the same time and laugh.

River looks back at Shadow and smiles, whispering in his ear." If that does happen i hope i get you."

Shadow smiles and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"I could invite a few people from my school." River says.

"That's great." They all say.

Shadow "But we could invite them as well. We do go to that school."

They nod.

"River would you like to stay to night and go to school with us tomorrow?" Shadow asks looking at River.

"I don't know if my mom would let me stay here. Maybe if I tell her I'm stay at a friends house." River reaches to her pocket. "Damn it. I left my cell at my house."

Shadow hands River his phone. "Here you go." He smiles.

"Thanks" River says as she takes his phone and calls her mom.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Oh my god. where are you River. I've been worried about you. Its 5 in the afternoon and you been gone all day..."

The room falls silent.

"Mom.."

"What happened to you this morning. Why wasn't you at this house this morning when I get up?"

"Mom calm down. I'm fine. I when over to a friends house."

She could hear her mom sighs in relief over the phone. "You could have left a note or something."

"I know mom. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Atless your okay. Where are you?"

"Im at a friends house."

"When you coming home?"

"I was actually going to ask you if I could stay with my friend tonight and go to school with them."

Her mom doesn't ask for a second. "Ummm...I guess that's fine with me."

"Thanks mom. Love you.

"Love you to dear."

"Cya."

"Bye."

River hangs the phone up and hands it back you Shadow.

"She said I could."

"I know." He smiles. "I heard."


	8. Exsplaining Whats Happening

River just remembers that Shadow was suppose to tell her why all this things was happening to her and why X is try to kill her. She looks over at Shadow trying to think of away to get him to tell her. She didn't believe he was going to tell her. He probably just said he would to keep her from bugging him about it.

After a couple of seconds of thinking she say to him. "Shadow. Why dont you show me around and where Ill sleep?"

"Why are you tired? Its only 5:10."

"Nah i just want to know for when I do get tired. So i dont have to bother you then."

"You no bother to me, But ills go ahead and show you." He smiles at her causiing her to smile back.

She gets up out of his lap and her gets up standing be side her smile. "Please follow me."

They start with down stairs first. He walks to the kitchen with her right beside him. The kitchen was big. There was a bar along on walk and on another wall there is the big freight in the middle of the walk. On one side of the freight farthest the bar are two sinks for the dishes and there is a stove, which looks clean but not used ever. and on the other side of freight is a long counter that reaches from the freight to the bar. The other walls have a counter just for setting stuff on but, the weird part about this kitchen was that the was a pool table in it close to the walk near the door when you walk into the kitchen.

River stands there and marvels at the kitchen. She had never seen a kitchen this big before. She walks from the door into the kitchen and slowly turns around looking at everything. She is what would remind you a a child in a candy store, somewhat, she just wasn't running around trying to grab and touch everything. "Wow." Was the only thing she could mannage to say about the kitchen and Shadow just smiles at him, as the other come up behind Shadow and sees her expression aboutthe kitchen as they laugh lightly to themselves.

"She's probably going to be like this to the whole house." Drake says as he looks at him.

Shadow laughs lightly and nods. "Yeah probably."

Shadow walks over to her and smile lightly. "Come on." He takes her hand walk walks her around the rest of the house. She did marvel at the rest of the house admiring how big the house was. She didnt pay attention to how big the house was when they had arrived. Shadow walks to a room up stairs and opens the door. "This is where you will be sleeping tonight."

The room was painted black with a king side bed in it and a walk in closet, with a dresser against the wall. River walks into the room and looks around. It was a bit empty but she didn't might. She wish she had this room, it would give more room to put stuff when she was running out of room. River had almost forget about getting Shadow to explain to her What they are and Why X was trying to kill her. Now it was 6:00 and getting dark out as the mist started to roll in outside.

She grabs Shadow and pulls him in the room, shutting the door. He looks at her a bit comfused, and wonder why she had pulled him into the room. He when to speak but before he could say a word she starts to talk.

"Your probably wondering why I pulled you in here?"

Shadow nods.

"I want you to explain to me what you, your brother, and friends are and Why he is trying to kill me."

They didnt know that Drake, Leon, and Justin was outside the door listening to what they was saying. Thinking to themselves: _He's about to tell her what we are. This might turn out bad. She might not like what we are._

Shadow hesitates once again, keeping silents for a few seconds.

"Well?"

Shadow sighs As he looks at her and nods. "Ill tell you, but you cant tell anyone else. If you do we could be killed or ran out of town. Deal?"

"Deal."

Shadows closes he eyes and sighs again then looks over at her and start explain to her. "Okay. To start with Drake, Leon, Justin, X and I are vampires." He lets his fangs show just so he wouldn't be like yeah, right , sure you are. River sees his fangs and nods.

"Keeps going."

"Well, X is trying to become on if the vampire counsils and for him to do that he has to show that he is loyal to the the rules. He has to show that he wont break them, wont let anyone get away with breaking them, or bent the ruls for anyone." River listen to him still wondering about what he was after her. "Our number one rule is not to kill anyone where we live or others live, That could get one killed if they did. Our second rule its dont do want is forbidden and te forbidden is to love and want an mortal to be by yourself. You, River, you mortal, nothing more then a human. I love you and want to be with you. I am breaking the rule and in breaking the rule, I know what is to happen." Shadow falls silent not wanting to think about it but he has to tell her. He promised to.

"What is to happen and is that why X is after me?"

"River, that is why X is after you. If one if to do the forbidden they have to live with the fact that they cause the cousil to do what they really dont want to do." Little did anyone know, X was outside the wonder listening, He himself did have feeling for her but wouldn't let anyone know. He wanted he's spot in the counsil more then anything. "The counsil sends someone out to kill the mortal that the vampire is in love with. Your in danger River. They sent X after you, thats why I got my friends to try to help us. I cant protect you from X by myself if I wish to be with you. I need their help. Im not even sure if they well be enough to keep X from killing you."

River stares at Shadow in disappointment, rage, and angry toward the counsil. Shadow looks at her and sighs"I'm sorry for putting you in danger. I just want to be with you."

River gets up and stares at him,as she mumbles up her breath." I cant believe you." She walks towards the door and opens it as she see his friend. She glares at them for a few seconds then pushes by them. She walks down the stairs leaving them up there talking amung themselves, as she walks out the door and slams it a bit hard behide her.

Shadow jumps up off the bed. "Shit she left the house. She's leaving herself open to X. We got to help her."


	9. X's Aggresive Side Shows

River walks away from the house and starts down the side walk. She isnt sure of what to think of this.

"Maybe i shouldn't have gotten Shadow to tell me that. The vampire counsel is fuck up. Its not right for them to kill someone because they are loved by a vampire."

River looks up and could barely see the moon shining down trough the mist. She takes a deep breathe in and slowly lets in out as she heads to a small park, that no one was suppose to be at when it is night. It was a law of the town, but River isnt think of laws at the time.

When she gets to the park see looks around at the play equipment there and sighs, remember when she was a little girl and her mom would bring her here to play. It seems so long ago but it was on a few years ago that she had stopped coming here to do things that is more fun. River isnt unaware that X had followed her from Shadow's all the way to the park.

X is staying hidden with in the mist, watching her, as she walks over to the swing set and sets down on one of the swings, slowly rocking herself back and forth on it. If only she knew what to about this.

River closed her eyes and start to think about what she should do. Should she trust Shadow and allow him to protect her, so she could be with the one she knew she loved as well. Should she just forget about it and try to keep herself safe and not even worry about Shadow anymore?

She sighs. "Why me." She mumbles to herself.

She hears someone laugh beside as she opens her eyes and looks over to see X leaning against the pole of the swing set. He has one foot set on the pole,with his arms cross, grinning as he stares at her. She starts to get scared, know that he has to be stalking her and still wanting to toy with her before he kills her.

"Stay away from me." She says keep the fear out of her voice. She gets up and slowly starts to back way from him, making sure not to turn her back on him.

Before she knew it, X had moved behind her. He raps his arms around her from behind and laughs. "Got cha girly." He says and licks her face.

He inst holding to to tightly because when she pushed his arms away from her to run he let them be moved. She starts to run away from him as he laughs. "You're just to much fun girl."

He appears in front of her, causing her to run into him and stumble back a little bit. "Leave me alone." She crys out and turns to run away.

"That wont happen girly." He say as she grabs her right arm with his right hand before she could run away from him. He pulls her against her and and raps his other arm around her chest, a little close to her neck, still hold her right arms with his right hand. He leans down to her ear. "I think i might have away of saving you." He whispers and laughs evilly.

She struggle to get away from him but he holds her tightly and close to him. He starts to nibble lightly on her ear as he grins against her skin. She could only guess at what was going through his head at this point.

"Let me go." She crys out and struggles more.

"Sorry girly, but no can do."

He picks her up bride style, still hold her close to him, and presses his lips to hers for a few seconds. He licks his lips as they move from her and grins. "This is going to be fun." He whispers seductively in her ear.

"Nooo. Let me go." She yells. "Shadow help me!" Unsure if he heard her or not. He probably didnt, they was to far away from his house where they had left him.

"Shadow can't hear you, and if it can he'll never if you where I'm going to take you." He smiles and licks her neck. "Mmmm."

"No let me go." She bites him as hard as she can.

He laughs at her. "Girl to not strong enough to hurt me."

She looks up at him and spits in his face, and brings her right fist up, hitting him directly in he jaw, but it didn't some to phase him.

"Hmmm...So you want to play rough. Maybe i should teach you a leason like i did Shadow the other night."

She looks at him in fear as he walks over to a tree and slams her back against it but not to hard, just enough to cause her to gasp, as her back makes contact with the tree and knocks the breathe out if her. X takes his left hand and cups her chin a little tightly, grinning. "Im sorry did that hurt." He cuckles and stares into her eyes, seeing the fear in them and on her face, as she stares back at him.

"Please let me go." She begs him.

"I've already told you that its not going to happen girl."

She gets an idea and hoes it works to help her escape him for a few seconds atless. She lifts her right legs and tryes to kick him inbetween the legs but he moves his free hand, the one that isn't on her chin, and catches her leg.

"Nice try." He smirks as his fangs show slightly.

He drops her leg as he presses himself up against her to keep her from being ables to move her legs upwards or outwards. He runs a fingure gently across her face, as he moves his hand from her chin and trails down the side of her body with it, and grips her waste.

"Get away from." She says as she headbutts him as hard as she could, almost knocking herself out. She moves her right hand up and rubs her forehead. X slams her on the the ground before she knew what was happening. She gasps again as thhe air is once again knocked out of her.

"You're going to be a tough one to teach aren't you."

She looks up at him and slaps him across the faces with her left hand, a mark was let on his face but it still didn't phase him.

"Its time to get rougher with you."

He grins and slams his fist into her stomach, not to hard but enough for her to feel a little pain from it. She gasps in pain and looks at him her eyes wearing up a little bit.

He chuckles. "Aww... did that hurt." He says teasingly to her.

"Fuck off." She yells at him and spits in his face again.

"Hmmm..." He hits her with his fist again, just a little hard to cause her more pain then last time.

She crys out in pain as tears start to roll down her face.

"Leave her alone X." River could hear Shadow's voice call but she though it was only in her head.

X looks over at him and laughs. "My, my Shadow haven't you do enough damage. You're already going to be the cause of her death."

"Shut up X and let her go." Shadow snaps at him.

"Hmmm...Sorry but I'm not going to." X grins.

Shadow runs at him but no soon Shadow is in front of him, X is standing up hold River in hers are.

"Take another step and I'll kill her right now. Right in font of you." X growls.

Shadow steps back from him. "Please don't kill her. Kill me instead. Let her live."

"Hmmm...nice offer but I well do you a favor. I'll kill you after I get finish with her." He grins. "Though you still want get to be with her."

Shadow growls at him and he lets his fangs and claws show.

"You wouldn't take the chance of her death right now would you brother?"

"Let the love lady go." Drake calls from behind X.

X turns around and finds himself surrounded but Shadow, Leon, Justin, and Drake, Leom was on one side of him and Justin on the other.

"Hmmm..Its time that we take our leave." He says looking at River then in a flash he is gone from that spot, River with him.

"Damn it." Shadow Yells.


	10. X's Plan

River passes out in X's arms from when he took off. He had forgotten to hold breathe and passed out because of it. X looks down at her smiling lightly, as he lays her down on a bed inside a room that was deep under the ground, above the ground that the tunnels starts from is an old abandon mansion, that X has decided to live in. Forrest surround the mansion so no one would be able to find it, if they was looking for it. There are many tunnels that lead somewhere else down almost even tunnel you turn down, so one who didn't know the place could get lost easily.

X walks away from the bed and over to a table that is in the room. He knows actually what he is going to thing girl, in hope that it will cause Shadow to hate her gravely. He grabs a video camera and turns it on just to check the battery. He smiles as he sees it is a full battery. He hates that he has to do it this way though, but what other way could he get Shadow to hate her. To make it where Shadow would leave her alone and she could go on living. This disgusted him to do though, but it is the only choose he has to get keep from killing her.

X notices that she is coming around and watches as she rubs her eyes and stretches. "Have a nice nap." He smiles and turns on the camera then starts to walk over to the bed.

She jumps as she looks over at him. "What do you want from me?"

He gets to the bed then leans down and whispers in her ear. "You're going to help me get Shadow to leave you along."

"No. Get away from me." She pushes X aside and runs out of the room down a long merky, dark tunnel.

X watches her and smiles as he walks over to the table stopping the camera and rewinding it, so that there would be tape and plenty of battery when they did start.

"You just love playing hard to get, dont you, girly." He laughs.

River gets to the end of the tunnel and stands in a circular room that has many tunnels leading from it to different places. She looks around trying to find which tunnel was the tunnel to get out of here.

X appears leaning against the wall just inside the tunnel she just came out of and looks at her chuckling to him self. "You'll never find the way out of here girl."

She jumps, turning around and looks at him. Her smiles and starts to walk towards you. "Please stop this nonsence of running." He says as he holds out his hand to her and smiles. " Let me make it to where you can live your mortal life, without worry of us trying to kill you."

She stares at him a bit confused. He is being nice to her now and not trying to kill her or toying with her. She thought for a second not really coming up with anything to why he is acting like this. It scares her. She just lightly shakes her head and takes a step away from him before she trys and runs down the tunnel that was behind her.

X follows her but walks instead of runs. He knew this place to well and could easily find her where ever she went because of her scent.

River runs to another circular room and sighs as she leans against it and slides down till she is setting on the ground. "That tunnel had a lot of turning to it. " She sighs."I probably just ran in a circle."

X walks out off the tunnel only a few minutes after she did and nods. "Yes you did just run in a circle girl." He looks at her smiling. "Now do you give? You'll never find your way out of here without me showing you."

She sighs knowing she can't possible get out of here alone and looks up at him. She nods lightly. He holds his hand out to her and she places her hand in his, as he helps her up. She then picks her up and cares her back to the room she had started out in.

He lays her down on the bed an in a flash turns on the camera. It seems as if he never moved. He leans down and kisses her quietly on the lips and smiles. He then grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off of her.

"Wait." She whispers "I didn't know this is what you had in mind."

He places his finger to her lip smiling. "Dont worry girl I wont hurt you much."

"Please, not this way." She begs him.

"Sorry but it has to be this way."

She trys to push him off of her but this time he wouldn't let her move him any. He grabs a pair of hand cuffs and slowly pulls her hands above her head then puts one cuff on her wrist the raps the cuff around a bar on the bed, then puts the other side on her other wrist.

"Please." She whispers, trying to get him not to do this. She looks up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighs and looks at her as he leans down and whispers. "I'm sorry."

He bites into her neck, not release a venom to turn her or drink her blood, but release a poison into her. This poison is more off a intoxicating, rape drug. She gasps as she feels his fangs inter into her neck. After he release the poison into her neck, he removes his teath from her neck and smiles. She looks up at him with lust now clearly in her eyes.

He kisses her again and thing time it was longer and roughly, she closes her eyes and kisses him back. He smirks under the kiss, accidently cutting her with his fang cause her to gasp a little. He takes the chance and slides his tongue into her mouth and exsplores it. She plays with his tongue as its in her mouth and he plays with hers back.

He moves her lips from hers and licks the blood from where is fang had cut her. She whimpers lightly wanting him to kisses her more. He looks at her smiling and he says seductively. "Don't worry sweetie. There's more where that came from."

She smiles at him. He leans her up a bit and unclasps her bra then puts up to where her wrist are still hand cuffed together. He lick he lips as he looks at her half naked body. He kisses along her jawline and down to her collarbone, when he got to her collarbone she let out a low moan. "Hmmm.."

He kisses father down until he got to her breast then lightly sucks and kisses them, carefull not to cut her again.

"So is there you first time?"

She nods lightly.

"Hmmm...I'll be sure to be gently with you then."

He unbottens her pants and slide them and her panties off of her. He then pulls off his shirt, letting her see his tightly toned chest. She smiles lightly with a slight blushes on her face. He grins at her and pulls off his pants and boxers. He crawls upon her and licks her lips lightly before he presses his lips to hers a little roughly.

She gasps a lightly feeling his fangs cutting her lips. He licks the blood off of her lips and smiles.

"Sorry about that." He whispers into her ear.

"Its ok." she whispers and smiles.

He pushes himself up in her but slowly not to hurt her. She whimpers a little bit as she feels him enter her.

"Mmm...you're so tight."

He slowly thrust into her as he kisses her. She kisses him back and whimpers lightly in his mouth for about a minute before she starts to moan from the pain going away and pleasure taking its place. He smiles as he hears her moaning in his mouth.

He starts to pick up the paste going a little faster into her, listening to her moaning as it gets a little louder. After awhile he gets faster, not to faster but just enough to cause he to start screaming in pleasure and screaming his name, as she screams she arches her back.

"Mmmm. I like you scream my name." He moans lightly in her ear.

He keeps at it for awhile until he feels her orgasms. He was to far from having an orgasm himself and he knew that the poison he had released into her would wear off soon.

He pulls out off of and she whimpers more. "Please dont stop." She looks at him.

"Dont worry girl, you'll get more in a little it."

He walks over to the camera and turns it off. He then gets dressed and grabs the camera then leaves the room with her still handcuffed to the bed.

"Pleasure dont leave me." She cryes out to him.

"I'll be back." He calls to her.

After he left is only to about a minute or two for the poison to wear off. She starts to struggle against the hand cuffs. reliesing what had happened to her.

"Help!" She yells at the top of her lunges, just to get nothing back in reply, but her eoch through the tunnels. After she screams and yells for help a few more times she finally gives up on anyone being able to hear her and starts to cry. Her crying stops after awhile from her not having anymore tears to cry out.

About thirty minutes of laying there, someone appears in the door way of the tunnel that leads from the room.

The guy that stands there looking at her was unfamilar to her. He has black hair that when down to the middle of his back. He wears a black shirt and pants with a black cloak the cloak has buckles on it but its not bukcled up, just left opened..He hand on black boots that buckles up in side of the. His eyes are blue.

He walks over to her and grabs her chin with his hand a little hard. He fangs showing.

"You better hope that X's plan works, cause if it don't i'll kill you myself."

She looks at him, fear showing on her face and in her eyes, as her body starts to shake.

"Do you understand?"

She nods.

"Good. Tell X that he better hope this work and tell him that Azazel said this."

She gulps a little bit and nods at him.

He lets go of her chin and leaves her laying there as he disappears.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't want to die but she couldn't help the fact that a vampire had fallen in love with her. _What am I to do?_ She thought to herself, as she closes her eyes, trying to cailm herself down, but with her as scared as she is it took her a little bit to cailm down.


	11. Plan and Effect

X's shows Shadow

After X leaves the mansion he goes straight to Shadow's house, where Shadow and his friends are trying to figure out how find where X took River. X walks up to the door of the house with a grin across his face. He stands there for a few seconds with the video camera in his hand as he stares at the door for a few second and sighs. He lets the grin slowly fade as he thinks to himself. _Now I got to act like this was real and not me intoxicating her with my specail vemon. Atless Shadow doesn't know about my specail vemon or then him might now believe this._

X slowly raises he left hand, the one that wasn't holding the camera and knocks on the door gently. Shadow walks to the door and opens it to see who is there.

"X! What have you done with River?" He asks a bit angry.

"I have something you might want to see Shadow. Its about your so called girl." He pretends he didn't do anything to her and he looks Shadow straight in the eyes.

"Not till you tell me what you've done with River."

"Please its very urgent that you see this."

Shadow growls. "Fine. But you better bring River back to me afterward you bastard."

"I will. Thats if you still want her to be with you after you see this."

Shadow opens the door more then starts to walk towards the living room. "Close the door on your way in." He growled back towards X.

X walks in and shuts the door behind him, laughing to himself in his head but doesnt let it show.

When they get to the living room X hands Shadow the camera and he hooks it up to the TV so that it could be seen easier. X places his hand on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow turns his head looking at him growling a little bit.

"You might want to sit down and brace yourself for what you about about to see." X tells him.

Shadow mutters something under his breath and goes and sits in his chair. X slowly turns on the TV then looks at the camera for a second before he turns it on and presses the play button. He then quickly moves from in front of the TV to sitting on the couch.

Shadow watches and hear her moaning and screaming for X was upsetting him. "This cant be." He whispers to him. "I wont believe that she wanted you." He yells.

Drake, Leon, and Justin hear him from upstairs and comes down to see what X and River had dont playing on the TV. All three of them in shock.

"Its true Shadow. You're girl in a slut. She goes for whatever she can get."

Shadow shakes his head and looks away. "No. It not true." He says fighting back tears.

"Im sorry had to be the one to tell you this Shadow." He smirks in his head knowing he hurt his brother's feelings.

"I-I cant watch this anymore." He gets up and walks upstairs, not even noticing his friends at the bottom of the stairs.

X slowly gets up adn looks at Drake, Leon, and Justin. "Tell him im very sorry for showing him the truth and that I had to leave. I have people waiting for me and i cant keep them waiting."

They nod at him and watches as he goes over to the tv and unplugs his camera from the tv. "You guys might want to give him support right now. He might need it from what I just showed him."

He stands up straight from bending over to get his camera then walks towards the door and leaves. He walks down the street head back to where River is while laughing. "That worked like a charm."

"Kashi!" X calls.

A young male appears infront of him with blood red hair that goes a little pass his shoulders, wearing a black pear of pants and dark red shirt. He looks at X with his Light blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Would you listen in to what they are saying then tell me later? I have some other business to attend to and cant stay to listen in myself."

Kashi nods. "Sure thing."

Kashi appear outside Shadow's window but a a field up around himself so he couldnt be seen.

Back at the house Drake, Leon, and Justin walks towards Shadows room.

"Maybe we should give him a little time alone right now guys." Leon says as they get to Shadow's bedroom door just to hear him crying.

Drake shakes is head. "No he needs us right now. We have got to let him know everything is ok and that there are others out there for him."

"I know its just you know how he is when he upset this badly. He'll probably start to blame himself and say that his not good enough for anyone."

"True. Justin, do you think we should help Shadow right now or give him a few hours to cool down first?"

Justin just shakes it head a little bit as he says. "I dont know."

Drake sighs. "You two can wait out here if you want Im going to chance it this time. River was the first girl he fallen so far in love with. He never loved anyone like he did her. Im going to be there to support him."

"We'll come in with you." They both say at the same time and all three walk in.

Drake walks onver and sits on the edge of Shadow's bed. Shadow has his face down in a pillow. His crying had stopped but he was still breathing heavy from cry.

"Shadow just forget that whore. She wasn't worth your time." Drake whispers.

"No this is my fualt. I should have never when for her or told her about what we was."

"Its isnt your fualt." Says Leon and Justin and the sit beside him. "She was the whore that didnt tell you or let you know anything before you fell for her."

Shadow turns to where his back is facing them. "No it is my fualt. I had upset her. Im so stupid when it comes to love."

"No you're not Shadow. You're just easily fooled by thoses that arent looking for love but only a fun time." Drakes in a soothing

"I dont care anymore. Im never going to love anyone again, ever!" Tears start to roll down his faces again.

Drake sighs. "Dont give up Shadow. You'll find someone."

"No I want. Everytime I do stuff like this always happen. They always go and have sex with someone else."

Drake pulls Shadow to him and rocks him slowly, whispering. "Yes Shadow I knw this, but you cant just give because you keep going for whores. You need to find someone that isnt a whore, thats all." He sighs a little bit. "This is just like a little kid trying to learn to ride a bike. Onces you fall off get back up and try again. Dont let the falling down win."

Shadow could help but laugh a little bit at Drake comparing him and love to a little kid learning to ride a bike. "I dont need your littlecomparesions."

Drake smiles a little but knowing that he culd easily make Shadow loosen up more. "Love is just a small wound that need a bandage over it. After that you good to go."

"Drake, You're more of a brother to me then that asswhole X is." Shadow smiles a litle. "You're always trying to cheer me up and X is just a big bully that always hurt people, mostly me."

Drake smiles lightly. "Yeah true. I've always been there for you when X has always been there to destory you emotionally."

Shadow gives Drake a brotherly hug. "Thanks for being the brother I never had."

"No problem Shadow."

Shadow lays back down on his bed. "I Think I'll try to get some sleep now you guys."

They nod and leave his room. "Night Shadow."

"Night Drake, Leon, and Justin."

Kashi just smirks a litle bit. "Awww...how cute. X is going to love this little brotherly story." He says lowly then vanishes while chuckling.


	12. Poor River

About a minute after X told Kashi to listen in on Shadow, Drake, Leon, and Justin, he arrives home.

"Oh River. Im home." He says loudly and slowly just try to strike fear into her, and it worked.

He walks down to where she is. "Hello my sexy little captive." He tease.

She struggles against her cuffs and growls at him. "Leave me alone. You rapist."

He chuckles. "So Im a rapist. Make Ill rape you gain for old time sakes."

"Touch me and I'll Kill you. Now let me go!"

"I like to see you try to little girl."

He shuts and locks the door, walking over to her. He then uncuffs her from the bed and holds out his arms, grinning. "Go ahead and try."

She sits up and looks pass him at the door the back at him. She knew there was no way she could beat a vampire. She sighs as she gets up quickly and runs for the door. She unlocks it quickly then goes to run but X was infront of her. She gulps a little bit and backs away from him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh no girly. You're to much fun to just leave alone."

He steps towards her and she backs up till her back hits a wall.

"I wonder if the vampire counsil would might having little mortal pets."

"Im not going to be you pet!"

He smirks. "I guess if they do Ill have to tame and train you to obay."

She growls a little bit and spits on him.

He slams her against the wall and pins her there with one hand at her throat. "You little bitch. If you do that again I'll kill you."

She whimpers a little as her body starts to shake.

"Do you understand!"

She nods a little bit.

He growls as he fangs show. "I didnt hear you!"

She whimpers. "I understand."

"Good. "He slings her down causing her to hit the floor a little hard.

He grabs some duck tape from a dresser and a chain and two master locks.

She looks at him then remember what Azazel told her.

He sets the chain down and grabs one of her wrists andraps one round duck tape around it and grabs her other wrist taping her hands together. She struggles trying to keep him from doing so but failed.

"Stop. Please dont."

"Shut up!"

He rips the duck tape then tapes her feet together. He then rips off a picks to put over her mouth.

"Wait." She cryes bebore he could up the tape on her mouth. "I have to tell you something."

He looks at her. "Well what is it?"

"While to was gone a guy came by as said he would kill me himself if you're plan failed."

"So who was it?"

"Ummm...his name started with an A. Azza...no Azal..errr."

"Azazel?"

"Thats it."

"God. He wouldnt just kill you. He would remove you. His name means Tatol remove. He would remove you for ever exsisting. Noone would have knew you or anything."

"Oh."

He smirks. "Dont worry my little pet. I wont let him get you."

"Im not you.." He places the tape over her mouth before she could finish.

"mmm...mmm." Whats all that was heard from her now and it was muffled from the tape.

She struggles to get the tape off her wrists, legs, and mouth."mmmm...mmmm"

He chuckles at her. "Your going to take a good bit of training before you're ready to be a pet."

He raps the chain around her neck and uses one of the master locks to keep it locked there. He then locks the other end to a steal ring sticking out the wall.

"Just so i know you cant escape if you do get the duck tape off."

Azazel appears in the door way.

"Why hello X."

"Azazel!" He stands and turns facing him.

"Did your plan for Shadow work?"

"From what I know it did. Waiting for Kashi to return and tell me what he found out."

He walks over to them and looks down at River.

"What is she still doing here then?" He ask while point at her.

"Well...Ummm...I was just about to go ask the counsil and you if it was ok I keep her as a pet."

"You know its no use to keep a mortal as a pet. They well just end up dieing on you sooner or later. If you want a pet go find an immortal one."

"Yeah I know she would die sooner or later, but if The counsil wouldnt mind. I would like to turn her after I get her trained, so i can keep her as a little pet forever."

"We'll think it over."

"Can I keep her here til the counsil has made up there's mind?"

"Hmmm.." He looks at him and could tell that she was in fear and didnt even want to bet a pet, but then again most pets didnt want to be a pet at first.

"Mmmm...mmmm" She struggles thinking to herself. _Hell no let me go. Now!_

Azazel chuckles then smirks know this was torture to this girl. He liked when mortals got torture but immortal. He smirks evilly.

"Sure you can keep her til the cousil and dicided if you can have her as a pet or not and if you can turn her."

She growls at him throw the tape and kicks him with both her feet.

He growls at her and picks her up by her throat, completely off the ground as he snaps. "I dare you to kick me one more time girl or anything else."

She grounds his wrist and whimpers as she closes her eyes in more fear of him right now then anything, struggling to get loose from him.

He tightens his grip on her neck, choking her. "This little bitch be one i wont to help you with training if the rest of the counsil will let you have her as a pet and if she gets turned it will be me." He growls and slams her down on the ground. "You better hope that the rest of the counsil says no girl or you will be in a lot of pain and suffering."

Kashi appears in the room and sees what going on. "Ill leave if you want me to and come back later."

Azazel looks at him. "Are you Kashi?"

"Ummm...yeah..why?"

"Did X's plan work? Is shadow still after this girl or not?"

"No. He said he gives up on love and drake said that he didnt need this whores anyways."

"Good now I know that I dont have to kill her." He drops her on the ground, her body culapping on the ground and she does her best to get her breath back through the tape.

"Ill go and find out right now if you can have her as a pet or not X." And with those words he vanishes.

Kashi looks at River. "She pretty. I bet she make a very nice pet. And why was he choking her."

"Yeah she is pretty and i hope they let me have her as a pet. He was choking her because she kicked him. You should never hit him unless you want to die."

River looks at him crying a little bit and crawls into a corner the best she can, trying to hide.

"Atless that chain its small." X chuckles.

River lays down and curls up, her knees to her chest.

"Sounds like she really messed up with him."

"Yep she did. Poor girl dont know whats instored for her now that he wants to help with her train if they let her be a pet."

X looks at her and sighs a little bit. "You was going to have an easier training with me but not anymore."

She whimpers and closes her eyes. She would never obay them. She rather die first before she because their pet.

"Kashi I time its time for bed."

Kashi nods and goes to his room as X picks River up and lays her down on the bed for her to have somewhere a little more comfortable to sleep.

"Night my little, sexy captive."

X leaves the room and goes to his bed.

River lays there and ends up crying herself to sleep.


	13. Where's River

_**Sorry i havent wrote in awhile. Been busy.**_

The next day came as a normally start of a day to everyone just about it. River's friends had all made it to school as they waited from River to show up, Ruby had even texted her to see if she was up.

Ruby just sighs when she doesnt revieve a text back from her. "She must be running late again. Hopefully she make it here safely this time." She say as they head into the school house to get to class. But little did any of them know, River wasnt going to show and that River could use help to escape from them all.

Shadow and his friend had arrive at school, though Shadow did feel a little akward. He did not know it but he had made a connection deeply with River. He had a feeling that something was wrong since last night, but with him seeing his brother and her, he could not think clearly. He should have listened to his feeling more then his brother.

As the day when on Ruby had notice that River wasnt at school that day and she was worring why. Everyone was chatting among themselves as ones close to River were asking other about her and if the they knew where she could be.

When lunch time came, Ruby and the others were getting there food and sitting down to eat, though they was still worried about River. They had heard nothing about where she was and they wanted to know where she was.

Ruby looks around a little bit til her eyes fall apon Shadow. She knew that he had been talking to River at the party, cause she had seen him talking to her. She tell the others that she would be right back as she gets up and walks over to the table, where Shadow and his friends were sitting.

"I need to talk to you." She says to him.

Shadow looks at her as he gets up from the table. "Okay. About what?"

"Alone and away from your friends."

Shadow nods as he follows Ruby outside of the lunchroom.

"You was talking to River at the party..."

"Yeah, but I dont care about that whore anymore."

Ruby slaps him across the face. "She is not a Whore!"

"Then tell me. Why would she want to be with me then let X have his way with her!"

"She wouldnt do that."

"She did. X recorded it and showed me. She was screaming and moaning his name and wanted more if him."

"You do know he could have always used a date-rape pill on her or something."

Shadow feel silent for he had not thought about that. He felt stupid for just assuming that River wanted X and every guy out there with out thinking about the possability that something might have been used on her.

"Well now that I've got you to shut up about thinking she a whore I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Do you know where River might be at? She has not been answering her phone and we have heard not news on why she is not here today."

Shadow eyes seemed to cloud over a bit with hatred. "The last time I seem her in person was when X took her, and the last i seen of her was the video that X showed me." He growls a bit. "X probably has her!"

"Where is X?"

"Nowone knows, he has a secretive hided out and doesnt tell anyone where it is, unless they work with him."

Ruby sighs. "We need to find her. With what you said, there is no telling what else he is doing to her."

Shadow nods. "We'll start hunt for X tonight."

Ruby nods and they walk back in. Shadow was now understand that the feeling he had was probably because of something happening to River. He just didnt know what it was.

When he gets back to the table he was at Drake ask him. "What was that about?"

"River."

"Just forget her man."

"I will not forget her." He growls.

"But she let X have his way with her."

"I know this, but did you ever stop to think that X might have drugged her?"

Drake when silent.

"I didnt. I was just assuming she wanted him and look where that got us! It made us hate her, when we dont even know the full story. We just know what we was showed."

"True." Leon say.

"We are going to find X and where he is keeping River! If he still has her."

Once school ended they left and when home, not even sure on where to stare looking for X. they left the house and started to walk the town, trying to see if they could pick X's scent up anywhere.


	14. Not again

River was awake but seeing how she couldnt do anything, she just lates there with tears slowly rolling down her face. The whole time she was wishing for them to let her go and just leave her alone. She wanted nothing to do with any of this.

It would be about nine in the morning before X finally comes down to the room that she was being held in with some food for her. Though he was bad, he wasnt going to let her sterve, that would just end up killing her, then he would have a pet, if the counsil let him have her as a pet.

"Morning my sweet River." X chuckles as he was in and looks at her.

She turns a little bit and looks at him then at the food he had with him.

"Are you hungry?"

She just turns, trying not to show any sign that she was but he could tell she was.

"I'll make you a deal." He says to her, for he was going to start trying to train her a little bit til, make it easier, on her if they did let her. He knew that Azazel would end up hurting the girl badly, if she didnt listen.

"I'll let you have the food ive brought you, if i can take you again." He smirks.

She growls at him through the tape over her mouth.

"Now now. Dont be that way River." He chuckles and sets the food down on a table the crawls on the bed with her. He kisses her neck and see closes her eyes, screaming for him to stop in her head.

"You know, you might be saying no but that body of yours is saying yes. And you can scream my name in pleasure on your own, or i can us the sme venom on you that I did before, to make you want me." He says, rubbing her between her legs.

She growls at him in her head. "Fuck off!"

"Very well then, you choosen the hard way."

X licks her neck then sinks his fangs deep into her throat, releasing the venom, to put her under the spell of think that she wanted him. She closes her eyes and tryed to push him off of her, which was hard for her to do with her hands and legs taped together.

After only a few seconds her eyes hash over with lust for X. X smirks as he see this. He pulls the tape off her her legs, then he pulls the tape off of her mouth as she gasps a little bit from it hurting slightly.

"Mmm. My sexy little River." X chuckles and smirks as he crawls on top of her, pulling his pants and boxers off as he does. "I love when you're like this because of me."

He kisses her deeply, gently biting her lip and sucking on it a bite. She let a low moan escape her lips, into his mouth. He smirks against her lips as he moves her arms above her head with one hand and holds them there.

"Time for to to moan and scream my name, my little pet."

He slides himself into her, causing her to moan lightly for him. He smirk and slowly starts to get harder and rougher with her, making her moans become louder. After a little bit he had her screaming and moaning his name loudly.

Away from the house Kashi was walking the streets of the town that River lived in. Shadow and he friends sees him and could scent that he had been near X at some point and time, and that he wasnt a vampire but a demon. They surround him.

"Do you know where River is?" Shadow growls a little bit.

"No I dont." Kashi lies, but was believed for he was a good lier.

"Why do you have the scent of my brother on you?"

"He came at him ealier today and we got into a small fight."

"You best not be lying to me or I'll kill you!"

"I'm not lying to you."

"Good. Do you know X might be at?"

"Nope."

Shadow sighs.

Back at the house X had cum deep within Raven and she had cum as well for him and was panting. Azazel appears in the doorway and clears his throat a bit. They look over at him and X pulls out and gets his cloths back on.

"They approved it. So now we are to start her training." He smirks.

X smirks a bit and looks at River. "Hear that love. You're going to be my pet."

The venom had slowly started to wear of as she groans. "Please let me go."

"Not happening girl." Azazel growls at her a bit.


End file.
